La posesión de Naruto
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Amor o obsesión. No sabía lo que sentía, tampoco lo que pensaba. Únicamente comprendía que Hyuuga Hinata, desde el primer momento que la tuvo en sus brazos, era completamente suya. U/A
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este capi es... A/U, principalmente porque ni Naruto ni Hinata tienen el mismo caracter, y ni siquiera se conocian. Como siempre, vuelve a ser Naruto más mayor que Hinata y...en fin...este es más M que los otros que tengo, este tiene más escenas lemon así que cuidaín a los que no les guste .( me he vuelto una perver)_

**_¡Advertidos vais! XD_**

_Palabras subrayadas y cursiva: flash back_

___En cursiva:_ palabras destacadas

_**Palabras subrayadas, cursiva y negrita:**_ recuerdo dentro de un flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Amar sin limites<strong>

* * *

><p>No lo entendía<p>

Simplemente no llegaba a comprenderlo; es más, parecía tan absurdo que era aún más difícil de entender. Porque si no, cómo se entendería el hecho de que _él_, un ninja ANBU de gran categoría y reconocido en lejanas aldeas de todo el país por su destreza, su eficacia en el trabajo, su sangre fría a la hora de matar, y sobre todo su atractivo, fuera a sentir _algo_ por esa chica.

_No tenía sentido_

Y también era extraño, puesto que él, un ninja, y, también poseedor del Kyuubi, no conocía demasiado sobre los sentimientos. En realidad, no era que no los conociera, simplemente, y tras su penoso pasado, decidió olvidarse de ellos, para siempre.

_Únicamente son debilidades_, le recordaba siempre el Kyuubi, y, de hecho, tenía razón. De que servía tener sentimientos si la gente se aprovechaba de ellos para hundirte y jugar a su antojo.

_Puro egoísmo_

No. Lo mejor era dejar todas esas debilidades a un lado y centrarse solamente en uno mismo. Cuidar de uno mismo era lo más importante en esta era. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, sin embargo, había _algo_ que siempre le invitaba a pensar lo contrario.

_Ella_

_Ella_ era la culpable de que siempre estuviera pensando lo contrario, de que se pensara las cosas antes de hacerlas, de que siempre estuviera pensando en ella. En ella y en su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo, en sus piernas rodeándole la cintura, en su piel cremosa y suave, en esos pechos que le encantaba lamer, en ese trasero que agarraba, en el momento en que ella y él se fundían en una sola persona…

Cuando la hacía suya

_Suya_. Era tan extraña esa palabra para él. Extraña, porque nunca nada había sido suyo. Realmente, nunca había sentido que algo fuera suyo. Hasta que la conoció a ella.

_-Hinata- _

_La peliazul entró en el despacho de la Hokage, algo asustada. Era la primera vez que Tsunade la llamaba sólo a ella para cumplir una misión._

_Cerró la puerta y acercó a la mesa de la rubia, que al verla, sonrió. Hinata bajó su cabeza, sonrojándose al sentir su mirada. _

_-Has cambiado mucho- dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, sin dejar de sonreír. En cambia ella, se sonrojó más. _

_Para nada había cambiado_

_Seguía siendo la misma chica tímida, baja de confianza, con una familia que la odiaba sólo por el hecho ser como era. Por tener el cabello largo y entre azulado y negro, muy largo, igual que el de su madre; por tener ese cuerpo lleno de curvas, que intentaba ocultar y que de nada servía; por tener esos ojos blancos típicos de la familia Hyuuga, entre blanco y violeta, y de los cuales, su padre y su hermana odiaban. _

_Toda ella seguía siendo la misma chica de hace siete años. _

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor- Tsunade se levantó y puso las manos en la parte baja de su espalda, juntándolas-hoy llegará alguien que perteneció a esta aldea y que partió hace mucho tiempo-se acercó a ella y volvió a observarla de pies a cabeza- y necesito que tú te encargues de él- _

_-¿Yo?- _

_-Será como una misión, así que deberás dejar tu equipo durante un tiempo- se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando la mirada- deberás estar siempre con él, trate como te trate; quiero que me hagas un informe de todo lo que hace, que le guíes y ayudes en las misiones…-_

_-P-pero… ¿y si le molesto? Yo…-Tsunade sonrió y sus ojos brillaron-Tsunade yo…no sé si podré… ¿cree que soy la persona adecuada para cumplir tal misión?-_

_-No hay nadie más que tú en la aldea para traer de vuelta a esa persona- _

_HInata ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender. ¿Traer de vuelta? ¿No había dicho que tenía que vigilarle? _

_La rubia alzó su mano y agarró un mechón de cabello de Hinata. Ella se sorprendió, pues Tsunade nunca la había tocado. Que la hokage estuviera acariciando su cabello…era tan…extraño._

_-Confío en ti, Hinata- y soltando su mechón, viró la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo- ¿y esta, que te parece?-_

_Hinata miró hacía la misma dirección y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando, de entre las sombras, apareció un chico. De cabello rubio; alto y piel morena. Vestía un traje ANBU, lo que dejaba ver su perfecto y trabajado cuerpo. Llevaba el tatuaje que todo ninja de esa categoría debía llevar. Pero en lo que más se fijo, aparte de ese hermoso cabello rubio, eran aquellos fríos y asesino ojos azules. Ojos tan azules como el cielo. _

_No pudo evitar sonrojarse; ese chico era bien atractivo_

_El rubio se acercó sigilosamente, sin dejar de observarla y paró a un lado. Hinata bajó su mirada, sintiéndose muy pequeña a su lado. Poseía tanto poder que se sentía insignificante a su lado._

_-Acepto-Hinata sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz. Era tan profunda…- pero no la quiero a mi pegada las veinticuatros horas del día-_

_-La noche será tuya- respondió Tsunade, sonriendo contenta_

_-Tampoco quiero tener que dar explicaciones de mis actos-_

_-Está bien- _

_-Y si le llega a pasar algo, no quiero tener nada que ver- _

_-Está bien Naruto, está bien…-dijo Tsunade en un suspiro-tendré eso en cuenta-_

_El rubio se volteó y dirigió a la salida, Hinata miró a Tsunade, sin saber que hacer._

_-Ten mucha paciencia Hinata-le recomendó la rubia, apretando su puño con fuerza, mientras su ceja parecía tener un tic-y sobre todo, no dejes que te pisotee. El podrá ser uno de los mejores ninjas, pero tiene un carácter…de mil demonios- _

_Hinata asintió, no muy segura y salió corriendo tras él, encontrándoselo ya cerca de la salida. Caminó detrás de él, cabizbaja y sin saber que hacer. _

_Tsunade le había encomendado vigilar a esta persona. Como ninja que era, debía cumplirlo pero…alzó la mirada hacía el rubio. _

_¿Tan mal carácter tenía? _

Obviamente, la primera vez que la vio, no le cayó nada bien. Tan débil y sumisa. Una niña al fin y al cabo, comparada con él. Pero, por supuesto, él no se quejaría. Si la vieja le había encomendado a una niña para controlarle, ese era su_ problema_.

Sonrió al recordar todas las veces en que escapó de su vista, en las veces que la molestaba y la veía casi al borde del llanto, en la de veces que se burlaba de ella y de su poca fuerza.

Le encantaba verla sufrir. Jamás se había divertido tanto viendo sufrir a una persona.

Por supuesto, aquello no duró tanto como él deseaba, ya que, y como él esperaba, la niña se rebeló, antes de tiempo.

Aquello nunca lo olvidaría

********.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.********

_Hinata le golpeó. _

_Le golpeó con el pie en la cara. Pero es que, aquello ya pasaba de lo normal. Estaba cansada, harta, molesta, furiosa, frustrada. _

_Ese tipo era tan idiota._

_Había soportado casi por dos meses, sus maltratos, insultos, humillaciones…aquello debía terminar cuanto antes. _

_Aunque Tsunade le hubiera dicho que tuviera paciencia_

_Naruto viró el rostro, sonriendo casi como el diablo. Hinata empuñó sus manos, mirándole furiosa. Tenía la mejilla roja por el golpe y él en cambio, sonreía, sonreía como si ese golpe no le hubiera hecho nada más que cosquillas. _

_-Menos mal que tienes carácter. Pensé que siempre estarías haciendo todo lo que dijese como una tonta- _

_-Hago únicamente lo que me pidieron-siseó ella encarándole con ira- si fuera por mí hacía tiempo que le hubiera machacado a golpes- _

_Naruto se hizo el sorprendido, sonriendo_

_-Vaya…no pensé que las señoritas dijeran palabras tan vulgares- _

_-No soy una señorita, soy una kunoichi y puedo decir lo que quiera- _

_Naruto sonrió ladino, realmente divirtiéndose. Molestar a esa chica era tan placentero_

_-Pues con ese golpe, nadie lo diría- se cruzó de brazos, negando con su cabeza- jamás podrás ser una autentica Kunoichi.- _

_Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza y miró a un lado, con el ceño fruncido y sus manos empuñadas con fuerza. _

_-No lo entiendo-masculló, virando la cabeza para mirarle- si tanto le…le molesto, ¿porque no pide un cambio? ¿O simplemente le dice a Tsunade que no valgo? ¿¡Porque no me deja en paz!-gritó, dándose cuenta luego de eso, y sonrojándose hasta las orejas -le odio- _

_Naruto sonriendo, alargó su brazo y acercó a Hinata a su cuerpo por la nuca. Le alzó el mentón con la otra mano y bajó su rostro, acercándose a sus labios. Hinata abrió sus ojos, sorprendida mientras él, mirando sus labios, los rozaba contra los suyos. _

_-Eres un pasatiempo muy entretenido, Hyuuga- sacó su lengua y le lamió el labio inferior, añadiéndole después una mordida. Sonrojada furiosamente, Hinata le empujó y cubrió su boca, mirándole con ira y casi a punto de llorar. _

_-No vuelva a acercarse a mi, nunca- agarró su mochila y salió corriendo del pequeño campamento que habían formado aquella noche de misión_

_Naruto la observó marchar, sonriendo. _

_-Todo lo contrario querida, ahora es cuando debo acercarme más- _

Y justo, después de eso momento lo supo. Esa chica sería suya. Quisiera o no, la tendría entre sus brazos.

Porque definitivamente aquella chica ya le pertenecía.

* * *

><p>Caminó por la aldea, aburrido. Todos los miraban y murmuraban, pero a él poco le importaba. Únicamente tenía una cosa en mente.<p>

_Hinata_

Todo lo demás le importaba bien poco. Como si ahora mismo se quemaba la aldea. Él únicamente la cogería a ella y se largaría de ahí.

Odiaba esa aldea y quería largarse de ahí cuanto antes

Pero antes, debía convencerla a ella. Porque de ahí no se marcharía sin su _gatita_.

La encontró en el campo de entrenamiento, con el idiota de su amigo y su perro y el extraño de gafas negras. Se apoyó contra uno de los árboles y siguió observándola. Siguiendo sus movimientos con detalle. Sonrió al sentir que con tan dolo verla se estaba excitando.

¿No se estaba pervirtiendo demasiado?

Por supuesto que no, él seguía sintiendo la misma hambre de siempre, sólo que esta vez, el plato era único… y delicioso. Uno que repetía noche tras noche.

Un plato que le encantaba

Se detuvo en el suelo, de espaldas a él y Naruto pudo agraciarse la vista con su trasero.

_Suculenta_

Aunque, había un detalle que notaba desde hacía ya varios meses y que no le gustaba para nada.

¿Qué demonios hacía vistiendo_ eso_?

Ni siquiera podía llamarle _eso_. En tan sólo unos meses, su conejita había cambiado total y radicalmente de estilo. Supuso que sería por el verano. Pues el entreno y las misiones en verano y más en esa aldea eran sofocantes. Pero, ¿sería esa la causa de que ella vistiera esos pantalones cortos y esas camisas negras anchas, que ella liaba en un nudo a un costado, mostrando su vientre?

Tendría que preguntárselo, y _pronto_. No aguantaría más la estúpida mirada del cara chucho sobre los pechos y el trasero de su Hinata.

¿Acaso no sabía que eso ya tenía dueño?

-Idiota-masculló, cruzándose de brazos. Como se atreviera a llegar a algo más que miradas, estaría muerto; por muy amigos que fueran que los tres.

No perdonaría a nadie que pusiera una mano sobre lo que era suyo

Porque, como había mencionado antes, Hinata era _suya_. Y nadie tenía derecho a tocarla, menos él.

* * *

><p>Hinata aterrizó en el suelo, cansada y respirando agitada. Kiba y Shino llegaron después, igual de cansados que ella.<p>

-Y si nos tomamos un descanso eh-les preguntó Kiba, secándose la sudor de su frente.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo, asintiendo. El calor que hacía en esa aldea era realmente sofocante. Ni con la poca ropa que llevaba puesto, de la que por cierto, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, le prohibía de ese calor.

Agarró una goma de su muñeca y se hizo una cola alta, sonriendo al sentí el aire fresco pasar por su nuca. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de ese aire fresco que pocas veces llegaba y apoyó sus manos en la hierba, estirando sus piernas.

Kiba y Shino se tumbaron sobre esta, intentando calmar sus respiraciones.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que notó _esa_ mirada sobre ella. Y si, decía _esa_, porque sabía perfectamente de quien era. Abrió sus ojos y viró su cabeza, encontrándose a unos cuantos metros y apoyado contra un árbol, a aquel hombre. Enseguida sus mejillas enrojecieron y miró al suelo; sintiendo los nervios florecen en su vientre.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué seguía poniéndose nerviosa? Se suponía que todo lo relacionado con él había terminado, ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su vientre y esa sensación en su intimidad cada vez que la miraba de esa manera?

Dios. Se estaba…ese hombre, con tan sólo mirarla podía…podía hacer que se excitara y recordara todos esos momentos que pasó junto a él… y su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar esos recuerdos

_El invierno había llegado; afuera llevaba días lloviendo y el tiempo no parecía querer cambiar. Hinata, en ese momento se encontraba precisamente en el único lugar en el que no le gustaría estar. _

_El departamento de Naruto_

_No solo porque aquel departamento estuviera lleno de desorden, sino porque en ese momento se encontraba con él, a solas. _

_¿Cómo había ido a parar a ese lugar? Perfectamente podía haber vuelto sola a casa, darse un baño caliente y olvidarse de todo. ¿Por qué estaba precisamente en ese lugar, empapada de pies a cabeza, esperando a que saliera del baño?_

_**-Esta noche quédate con él- **_

_**-¡Qué!-exclamó Hinata mirando sorprendida a Tsunade**_

_**-Lo siento, pero esta noche marcho y necesito que lo tengas bien controlado.-**_

_**-P-pero Tsunade, yo no puedo...usted sabe que….-**_

_**-Si, sé que le odias, y es comprensible. Pero sólo será por esta noche, nunca más volverás a su departamento- **_

**********.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.**********

Se tumbó en la sueva hierba, apoyando sus manos sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese fresquito en la cara.

********.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.********

_No sé porque estoy aquí. Pensó, con muchas ganas de salir de ese departamento. Que demonios! No pienso quedarme aquí! Que haga lo que quiera, pero yo no pienso quedarme!_

_Y esquivando todo cuanto había en el suelo, se dirigió a la salida, pero justamente cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo, escuchó abrirse la otra puerta. Cerró sus ojos, maldiciéndose a si misma por su mala suerte. _

_¿Maldiciéndose ella? Si, últimamente la compañía de ese chico no le favorecía mucho_

_Viró la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando lo vio salir sólo con aquella toalla rodeando su cintura. Rápidamente miró a un lado._

_Naruto sonrió_

_-¿Vas a salir?-_

_-No creo que haga falta aquí-masculló, empezando a sentir calor en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ser si estaban en pleno invierno y empapada de pies a cabeza? Se abrazó, frunciendo el ceño_

_-Afuera sigue lloviendo- tiró a un lado la toalla con la que se estaba secando la cabeza mientras se acercaba. Hinata dio un paso atrás, cabizbaja-Te resfriaras si sigues así- sonrió al verla alejarse- puedes darte un baño, si quieres…-alzó la mano y con uno de sus desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa-yo puedo ayudarte-_

_De un manotazo, Hinata apartó su mano y entró al baño. Naruto la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró, sonriendo. Hinata se apoyó en la puerta del baño, con el corazón latiendo acelerado. Puso la mano sobre este, cerrando sus ojos y buscando la forma de relajarse. _

_¿Cómo lograba ponerla tan nerviosa?_

_Se empezó a quitar la ropa; si se daba un baño tal vez se relajaría y dejaría de lado todas esas emociones. Minutos después, salió de la ducha y se enredó el cuerpo con esa "mini" toalla, pero que de todas maneras, no había otra y se acercó al espejo. Debido al calor sus mejillas se habían ruborizado y sus ojos parecían brillar de nuevo. Sonrió al verse. _

_Al menos de esa forma, no parecía tan nerviosa_

_Pero de repente, el vaho del espejo desapareció y Hinata abrió sus ojos al fijarse a través de este a esa persona. Se volteó rápida y agarró al lavamanos con fuerza. _

_-Q-Que haces…?-pero el rubio se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos, acorralándola- v—vete-balbuceó ella con el corazón de nuevo acelerado. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?_

_Naruto inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella y Hinata enrojeció más; no podía moverse, estaba tan nerviosa que sus piernas no podían moverse. _

_-Por favor…-se detuvo cerca de sus labios y Hinata sintió su aliento chocar contra sus labios- vete…-_

_Naruto sonrió, pero ella no reaccionó, estaba tiesa y él aprovechó para acariciar su cuello descubierto y húmedo._

_-Sabes que lo deseas- siseó él antes de juntar definitivamente sus labios, agarrándola por su nuca. Hinata abrió sus ojos reflejando la sorpresa que le dio ese acto._

_¡Le estaba besando!_

_¡El tipo odioso la estaba besando!_

_Cerró sus ojos e intentó apartarle, pero Naruto sujetó sus manos con una de las suyas y continuó besándola, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella con una hipnotizante delicia que le provocó algo en la boca del vientre. _

_Se separó un poco, observándola sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma tan sexy que incluso la hechizaba a ella. Soltando sus manos llevó su mano a su rostro y acarició su labio con el pulgar; Hinata separó sus labios y él sonriendo, volvió a atacarla; justo en ese momento Hinata sintió su lengua y se volvió a sonrojar. Su lengua buscaba enredarse con la suya y HInata le correspondió, muerta de vergüenza y cerrando sus ojos. _

_Era la primera vez que la besaban_

_Naruto pegó su cuerpo al de ella y sin dejar de besarla, con sus dos manos alzó su rostro y ladeó el suyo, quedando así mejor para seguir besándola. _

_No sabía por que, pero le gustaba. Y quería seguir haciéndolo_

_Entrecerró su mirada, sin dejar de observarla ni besarla, enredando su lengua atrevida con la tímida de ella. Se atrevió a morderle el labio y saborearlo, sonriendo al escuchar el pequeño gemido que ella soltó. _

_Gemido que le excitó de sobre manera_

_Si sólo aquello conseguía ponerle así…no quería saber que pasaría cuando la tuviera _

_Continuó besándola, casi devorándola y olvidándose por completo del aire que ella necesitara, únicamente estaba satisfaciéndose él mismo con esos labios que cuanto más saboreaba, más le gustaban. _

_Oh si! Desde hoy mismo esos labios serían únicamente suyos _

_Volvió a introducir su lengua, sólo unos segundos más para jugar con la de ella y separarse un poco, respirando agitado, pero con la intención de volver a seguir. Más todo falló cuando ella abrió sus ojos y bajó su cabeza, respirando igual de agitada que él. Sonrió ante eso y la soltó. _

_-Te he traído algo de ropa- Hinata asintió y él, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, salió del baño-la cena estará lista en cinco minutos- dijo tras las puerta. _

_Hinata se derrumbó en el suelo en cuanto él salió y puso la mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón parecía querer salir del pecho y sus piernas temblaban de sobre manera. ¿Cómo había podido mantenerse en pie? _

_Se tocó los labios, sintiéndolos calientes y algo adoloridos. Le había besado. Ese hombre le había besado. Le había robado su primer beso. _

_Y a ella le había gustado._

_Se levantó del suelo y continuó con lo suyo cuando al verse en el espejo, se asombró. Sus labios estaban bien rojos e hinchados y su mirada brillaba de una forma que nunca se había visto. Tenía las mejillas tan sonrojadas que casi podía compararse a un tomate. _

_Se tocó los labios de nuevo y sonrió. _

_Su primer beso_

********.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.********

-Hinata-

La peliazul abrió los ojos, encontrándose muy cerca el rostro de su amigo Kiba. Gritó asustada y al levantarse le dio un cabezazo en la frente.

-¡Oucht! Hinata! Porque..!-

-L-lo siento Kiba- balbuceó ella totalmente sonrojada. Se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Se acercó al castaño, preocupada- ¿te duele mucho?-

-¿Y como no quieres que…!-calló de golpe y se sonrojó; Hinata estaba muy cerca; demasiado. Viró el rostro, frunciendo el ceño- no ha sido nada-

-¿Seguro? Yo…lo siento…me…estaba pensando y…-

-Te dije que no ha sido nada- se levantó del suelo- será mejor que continuemos- y se adelantó a ellos.

Hinata sonriendo, se alzó y le siguió; Shino negó con su cabeza antes de partir. Sus amigos nunca cambiarían. Dio un paso, pero se detuvo y miró a un lado; algo más alejado de ellos estaba aquel chico rubio por el cual Hinata se había separado un tiempo de su equipo.

Naruto Namikaze, el poseedor del legendario Kyuubi.

Cada día, a esa misma hora de la tarde, cuando ellos entrenaban, se paraba en ese árbol y no dejaba de observar a Hinata. No se fiaba mucho. Ese chico era malvado, su chakra era muy poderoso y estaba claro que buscaba _algo_ de Hinata.

Justo el rubio también le miró y le sonrió, para luego voltearse y alejarse. Shino alzó una ceja, extrañado

¿Qué se traía ese tipo?

* * *

><p><em><span>Cuando Hinata salió del baño, no sin antes dudar si escapar por la ventana, un aroma a comida le llegó a su nariz y su vientre sonó. Se sonrojó y puso la mano sobre su vientre. <span>_

_Cómo en una situación así podía tener hambre_

_Cuando alzó la mirada hacía Naruto, que sonreía, volvió a mirar al suelo, muerta de vergüenza._

_Otra vez_

_Mordiendo su labio, tiró con ambas manos del jersey que le había dejado en el baño y que descubría más de lo que cubría y se adentró en la pequeña sala, mirando en el suelo para no topar con nada y caer, cuando encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Se agachó y recogió el aquel libro verde con grandes letras doradas que ponía "álbum"._

_Por un momento sintió curiosidad y quiso abrirlo; descubrir cual fue el pasado de Naruto, pero aquello era demasiado personal…_

_-¿Tienes curiosidad? –Esa voz le hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarle; volvió a mirar el álbum, y lo acarició- no me enfadaré, si eso es lo que te preocupa- _

_Hinata sonrojada, pensó en que mejor era dejarlo, pero se alzó y sentó en el sofá, al estilo ninja y puso el álbum sobre sus piernas. Naruto sonriendo, terminó de poner los platos sobre la mesa, y apoyado contra esta, la observó. _

_Hinata pasaba las páginas con cuidado, quedándose sorprendida al ver a Naruto tan pequeño, quizá de unos diez años, con otros chicos que quizá eran su equipo. Una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes y otro de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos muy negros. _

_Con él en medio, los tres hacían una combinación muy extraña, pero a la vez, los tres juntos formaban como un equipo poderoso y sobre todo…atractivo._

_Tras ellos, había otro hombre, también muy apuesto, al que Hinata sonaba de haber visto cuando era muy pequeña. Tenía el cabello plateado y siempre llevaba su boca cubierta por algo. Fue pasando páginas, encontrando muchas más fotos de el equipo; aunque lo que realmente le sorprendía cada vez que veía una nueva es que Naruto sonreía. Una sonrisa sincera y de corazón. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad._

_¿Tanto podía cambiar el futuro que incluso borraba las sonrisas de las personas? _

_-¿Te parece que ya has conocido bastante de mi?- su voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones y le miró. Él sonreía de nuevo, de esa forma tan burlona- la comida se va a enfriar- _

_La cena pasó algo incómoda y sobre todo, muy silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos habló y tampoco dirigió palabra. _

_Aunque Hinata pensara para su interior que aquello que había cocinado estaba realmente bueno. _

_¿Dónde habría aprendido a cocinar?_

_Pero lo peor no fue la cena, sino lo que vino después. _

********.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.***************** *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.********

Hinata se tumbó en su cama. Después de su relajante baño, se colocó su pijama, que tan sólo constaba de una camisa que Neji, por muy extraño que pareciese, le regaló. Ella se alegró, puesto que la relación con su primo no era muy buena, y siempre que podía, dormía con ella. Era amplia y cómoda y totalmente marrón.

Tal y como era su primo

Poco a poco su sonrisa se borró y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse al recordar de nuevo, aquel día. Alzó una mano y con sus dedos se tocó sus labios.

Aquel día había recibido su primer beso; y más tarde, algo que no olvidaría jamás.

_Hinata, sentada en el sofá, abrazando un cojín, esperaba sonrojada a que Naruto terminara de recoger para poder preguntarle en donde podría dormir. _

_No hace falta preguntar tonta. Está claro que __**aquí**__, en el sofá_

_Alzó la mirada y separó sus labios, queriendo pedirle, sino era mucha molestia, una manta para cubrirse. Empezaba a notar ese frío después de la comida._

_-Nar-_

_-Vamos- se adelantó él, estirando su mano hacía ella. Hinata extrañada, se la miró y luego a él, que sonrió- no pensarás quedarte dormida aquí con el frío que hace-_

_-P-pero no…-_

_-Mi cama es el único lugar caliente de este departamento, y créeme que no lo digo por mí- sonrió ante su propio comentario, lo que a Hinata la alarmó-no te voy a hacer nada-_

_Hinata miró a un lado, sonrojada y frunciendo los labios_

_-N-no puedo dormir contigo- _

_-¿Por qué?- _

_Hinata no respondió, pero su sonrojo creció y Naruto sonrió._

_-Ya te dije que no iba hacerte nada, estoy muy cansado- se encaminó hacía la cama- y tú no eres especialmente "mi tipo"- _

_Hinata le miró asombrada_

_¿Qué no era su tipo?_

_-¿Entonces porque demonios me has besado?-murmuró molesta, dirigiéndose a esa pequeña habitación, que tan sólo tenía la cama, un mueble grande y dos más pequeños a los costados de la cama. Una ventana con los chorretones de la lluvia resbalando por ella, dejaban entrar un poco de la luz de la luna, que a pesar de estar lloviendo, brillaba con todo su esplendor. _

_Se adentró, temblando de pies a cabeza. Si, él le había dicho que no le haría nada…pero poco podía fiarse de sus palabras. Naruto volvió a salir y Hinata aprovechó para sentarse en la cama; parecía cómoda. Subió sus piernas y agarró aquella manta; sonrió cuando notó que calentaba. _

_Al menos no pasaré frío_

_Naruto volvió a entrar y ella dejó de sonreír, para pasar a tumbarse y cubrirse hasta la cabeza, colocándose al borde de la cama. Naruto se sentó, sonriendo; se quitó sus zapatillas, apagó la luz y se tumbó. _

_Los minutos pasaron, las horas…y Hinata sabía que esa noche no dormiría. _

_¿Y como hacerlo teniendo a un pervertido al lado? Temía que si cerraba los ojos él…_

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intentó borrar ese pensamiento. Sólo tenía que empezar a contar ovejas y pronto se dormiría. _

_-No puedes dormir-Hinata abrió sus ojos de golpe y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- te pone nerviosa el tener que dormir conmigo- se encogió al sentir su burlona voz- no deberías preocuparte por lo que ha pasado en el baño, fue algo momentáneo- _

_Entonces ella se volteó y le miró asombrada_

_-¿Momentáneo?-si había estado a punto de ahogarse por falta de aire- ese era mi primera beso- dijo molesta, dándose cuenta después de el error de haber dicho eso. Se sonrojó furiosamente y volvió a girar, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza- o-olvídalo- _

_Pero Naruto sonreía, divertido_

_-Tampoco será el último-respondió él, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata latiera acelerado. _

_¿A que se refería con eso?_

_La cama se hundió cerca de ella y le sacaron la manta de la cabeza. Naruto la miraba fijamente. Ella desvió la mirada a un lado, sonrojada._

_-¿A-a q-que te refieres?-_

_Naruto acercó su rostro y de nuevo, se detuvo muy cerca de sus labios. _

_-Tú que crees- y le dio un pequeño beso, seguido de otro y otro, cada vez volviendo más largos. Hinata, sin poder hacer más, le siguió; empezó a corresponderle. _

_No podía negarlo, aquel beso le había gustado demasiado_

_Movió sus labios, siendo ella la primera en sacar su lengua y lamerle el labio. Naruto, sonriendo ante eso, sacó también su lengua y le introdujo en su boca, enredándola con la de ella, y de paso, subirse a su cuerpo. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dejó espacio entre sus piernas para que él pudiera colocarse bien. _

_Sus labios bailaban sobre el del otro, el beso empezaba a ser sofocante, llevándose casi al desenfreno y la pasión. Naruto se la llevó y la colocó sobre él, sin dejar de besarla, disfrutando por segunda vez de esos labios. Sus manos descendieron y agarraron su trasero, por debajo de aquel jersey y luego fueron ascendiendo, acariciando su espalda. En un segundo, Naruto se sentó en la cama, dejándola a ella encima y le desabrochó el sujetador. Apartó su boca para quitarle aquel pesado jersey y de paso su camisa, luego volvió a besarla mientras sus manos deslizaban por sus brazos aquella prenda que únicamente molestaba. Separó sus labios, observando maravillado aquellos pechos que por fin serían suyos. Hinata se sonrojó, pero no hizo nada para cubrirse, estaba demasiado turbada para hacerlo. Únicamente quería seguir besándole y disfrutar de esas caricias. Volvió a abrazarse a él, besando sus labios cuando de repente sintió su mano sobre su mano. Gimió, y fue imposible no hacerlo. Naruto separó sus labios y besó su cuello mientras sus manos abarcaban sus pechos . En un movimiento rápido, volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama y su boca terminó sobre uno de sus pechos. _

_Hinata volvió a hacerlo, y cada vez más seguido, sonrojada pero sintiendo un gran placer que la hacía estremecerse y sentirse extraña en su intimidad. Se sentía…húmeda. _

_-Naruto…-_

_Escuchaba jadear al rubio, a su mano apresar su pecho y masajearlo mientras el otro era por completo devorado. _

_Deseaba que siguiera haciéndolo, que siguiera tocándola de esa manera, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sonrojó furiosamente, para luego volver a cerrarlos y gemir más alto. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, avergonzada. Naruto había introducido uno de sus dedos en su intimidad y ella podía…podía sentir las caricias como algo muy placentero. _

_-No te cubras- con una voz muy ronca le dijo Naruto, volviendo ahora a por el otro pecho. Hinata intentó descubrirse, pero cada vez se escuchaba gemir más alto y sentir que estaba a punto de explotar._

_Jamás pensó que un acto así pudiera hacerle sentir tantas cosas_

_De pronto los labios de Naruto descendieron por su vientre. Notaba su lengua dejar un camino y como la mano con la que le había estado acariciando descendía por su pierna. Tuvo que volver a cerrar sus ojos. _

_Nuca había estado desnuda delante de un chico, y le daba tanta vergüenza…_

_-No…Naruto…-pero él hizo caso omiso, y acarició su pierna, ascendiendo hasta colocarla sobre sobre su hombro y poder por fin hacer lo que tanto había estado deseando. _

_Gritó. Se sorprendió de esa intromisión y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque no podía parar de gemir. Aquella lengua intrusa en su interior la sorprendió de sobre manera haciéndola sentir muy avergonzada y excitada. _

_-Naruto….Naruto….!-_

_El rubio alzó la cabeza, sonriendo con malicia_

_Con que una segunda vez eh…_

_Deslizó su luengo por su cuerpo, deteniéndose un buen rato en sus pechos mientras sus dedos volvían a introducirse en esa intimidad. _

_-Dios…! Eres…-Naruto volvió a ascender hasta sus labios y los devoró con brusquedad. _

_La necesitaba de una vez_

_Se colocó entre sus piernas y sin darle tiempo se introdujo en ella de una estocada. Ella gimió contra sus labios, y sin querer le mordió el labio, haciéndole sangre. _

_-Naruto….detente…!- pero el rubio volvió a besarla, agarrándola por la nuca e intentado que se olvidara de aquel dolor. _

_Hinata le empujaba, intentando sacarlo de encima y poder pedirle que la dejara, pero Naruto siguió besándola, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca. _

_-Por favor…-sollozó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_-Aguanta pequeña…-dijo él agitado, juntando su frente con la de ella-pasará…-_

_Hinata se mordió el labio, mirándole. Él también parecía algo preocupado…le rodeó el cuello y pegó a su cuerpo, deseando que pronto ese dolor desapareciera. _

_-Lo siento…-sollozó ella empezando a sentir que ese dolor se estaba transformando poco a poco en algo muy placentero-te…mordí…-_

_Naruto sonriendo, volvió a besarla, volviendo a encender toda esa pasión que con el momento había desaparecido. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse mientras Naruto seguía empujando. Hinata gemía contra su voz, disfrutando de aquello y pidiéndole sin darse cuenta más. Aquello poco a poco fue aumentando, yendo más rápido, más profundo. _

_Jadeos, gritos y gemidos, los dos disfrutaban de aquel acto que cada vez se tornaba más apasionado. Hinata se aferraba a él con uñas y Naruto devoraba sus labios con una salvajismo nunca visto en él. _

_Esa chica había despertado algo muy peligroso en su interior. Un deseo profundo y salvaje. _

_El deseo del demonio _

_Lo sintió, los dos llegaron y terminaron exhaustos. Hinata terminó dormida agarrada a él y Naruto sobre su cuerpo. _

Hinata abrió sus ojos, sonrojada al recordar eso. No sólo con Naruto tuvo su primer beso, sino que también su primera vez.

Pero tal y como dijo él, aquella no se convertiría en la última vez

Se sentó en la cama, suspirando. Seguramente todos estuvieran durmiendo ya. Se descubrió la sábana y cuando fue a poner el pie sobre la alfombra, su mirada se detuvo sobre una sombra que había cerca de ella. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con quien había estado pensando hace un momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó- sabes que podrían detectarte-

Naruto sonrió de forma sugestiva. Hinata miró a un lado, con esa sonrisa le respondía a las dos cosas.

Que se había encargado de los guardias

Y que estaba aquí…para saciar su deseo

Y eso era. _Eso_ era lo que había roto…aquello que hubieran tenido. Porque si, ella se había enamorado de él, tal vez, aún siguiera enamorada de él, pero por su culpa…por su estúpido ego…

_No la utilizaría de nuevo_

Escapó a tiempo antes de que él le agarra, rodando por la cama y acabar al otro lado, de pie y mirándole con ira. Últimamente, y más concretamente desde que habían "roto", Naruto iba cada noche a su habitación, en busca de ese cuerpo que únicamente le servía para saciar su deseo.

Y por eso estaba empezando a odiarle. Porque ella no era ningún objeto que utilizar y luego tirar.

_No se volvería a dejar engañar_

-Vete o gritaré-

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y acercó al lado opuesto de la cama. Hinata pudo ver esa sonrisa burlona pero a la vez tan sexy que la confundía y molestaba a la vez. Porque para él, esto era un juego, para ella, algo personal que no dejaría que volviera a pasar.

Aunque le costara un mundo hacerlo

Naruto tenía algo que la atraía; aparte de seguir enamorada de él, todo él la llamaba, la atraía como un imán. La seducía e hipnotizaba. Y en su mente deseaba volver a sentirle, una y otra vez como en todas aquellas veces.

-¡Vete!-volvió a insistir, intentando no gritar-¿¡porque no me olvidas de una vez!-

Naruto volvió a por ella, pero Hinata le esquivó y los dos volvieron a empezar una pelea en que Hinata se esforzaba por golpearle y él en intentar agarrarla.

-Has mejorado- dijo él, agarrándola sorpresivamente de la muñeca y colocándola de cara contra la pared. Hinata intentó soltarse, pero él acercó su cuerpo y su boca a su oído-debería darte un premio…-Hinata sintió su otra mano meterse por su camisa y se volteó, sacando toda la fuerza para apartarle y posicionándose para golpearle.

-Lárgate de mi habitación Namikaze-

Naruto amplió su sonrisa. Eso era lo que buscaba él. Que se enfadara, que sacara ese genio que la hacía tan atractiva, verla llena de ira y frustración.

_Esa era su chica_

-Jamás lograras vencerme, Hyuuga- se burló él-soy mucho más fuerte que tú- y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, volvía a estar acorralada contra la pared; con sus muñecas apresadas a cada lado.

Hinata le miró llena de impotencia. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que terminar así?

Naruto acercó sus labios a los de ella, deteniéndose a tan sólo un centímetro

-_Eres mía Hinata_ -Hinata sintió sus labios rozar los suyos.-no lo olvides- y terminó con esa distancia previamente para devorar su boca. Hinata se resistió, mordiéndole el labio, lo que ocasionó que él aprovechara para introducir su lengua. Entonces toda frustración despareció, toda ira, enfado, se perdieron para dar paso al calor sofocante de sus labios y la pasión que desbordaba en ellos.

Dejó de hacer fuerza con sus brazos para empezar a corresponder a ese beso con la misma ferocidad. Sus manos pronto soltaron sus muñecas para rodearle la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. Hinata ascendió sus manos por su pecho y le rodeó el cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para profundizar más aquel beso.

Y de nuevo iba. De nuevo había caído. Pero… no podía hacer nada. Naruto tenía una gran influencia sobre ella. Además ella…

Todavía seguía amándole

…...

La pegó contra la pared, agarrándola del trasero y alzándola para que le rodeara con sus piernas la cintura. Naruto devoraba sus labios; la mordía y demostraba todo lo que le había echado en falta esos días sin ella, sin su calor, sin su cuerpo…

La quería siempre a su lado

Se separó de sus labios con brusquedad y maldijo. La puerta de Hinata se abrió y Neji, junto a unos cuantos guardias entraron. El primero se acercó a Hinata, que yacía sentada en el suelo.

-Hinata-sama, ¿está bien? ¿Le ha hecho algo ese tipo?- ella negó, sonrojada furiosamente y abrazada a si misma.

Otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer. Había dejado que utilizara su cuerpo a su antojo. Se tuvo que morder el labio, frustrada, para no ponerse a llorar.

¡Porque tenía que amarle!

-Le odio-susurró, susurró que llegó a oídos de Neji.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata despertó aquella mañana sintiendo adolorida su intimidad. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad. <em>

_¿Acaso no había dormido anoche o qué?_

_Entonces fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y fijó en el lugar en el que estaba. Se intentó voltear, pero algo pesaba sobre ella y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _

_Dime que anoche no ocurrió eso, por favor…_

_Se volteó con dificultad, dándose de repente con la realidad. _

_Había hecho el amor con Naruto_

_Su primera vez…_

_Viró la mirada a un lado, sintiendo ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse hacer eso? ¿Qué no se suponía que era una señorita? ¿Dónde había quedado ese orgullo y apellido Hyuuga?_

_¡Hyuuga!_

_-¡PAPÁ!-gritó, apartando a Naruto de encima-¡No! ¡Me va a matar!-buscó su ropa por alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba su ropa?_

_-Porque tanto escandalo de buena mañana- Hinata se cubrió rápidamente con la manta al sentir su voz-¿que demonios te pasa ahora?-_

_Entonces ella se volteó, frunciendo el ceño_

_-Y tienes el descaro de preguntármelo- Naruto no supo que responder y Hinata agarró uno de los cojines y le golpeó- ¡como te atreviste!-volvió a golpearle- ¡dijiste que no me harías nada!—_

_-Y te creíste eso…-se burló él, cubriéndose con los brazos de aquel cojín- después de lo que pasó en el baño- _

_-¡Dijiste que eso tampoco había sido nada!-exclamó sonrojada, lanzándole el cojín frustrada- Eres un…-se lió la manta en el cuerpo e intentó levantarse, pero Naruto la agarró del brazo y volteó, tumbándola sobre la cama-¡suéltame!-pero todo lo contrario a eso, acercó sus labios y la besó. _

_Hinata reflejó en sus ojos la sorpresa e intentó empujarlo, pero él pasó un brazo por su nuca y profundizó ese beso, sujetándola de tal forma que no tenía escapatoria. Hinata, en un acto de rebeldía y para que le soltara, le mordió la lengua y él rápidamente se separó, asombrado y dolorido; para su mala suerte, no la había soltado. _

_Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre ella, sintiendo su lengua adolorida_

_-Es la segunda vez que me muerdes- siseó_

_-Y lo haré de nuevo como no me sueltes- amenazó ella no amedrentándose con su mirada._

_Naruto pareció entender y sacó su brazo, pero todo lo contrario a eso, la agarró y rodó con ella hasta dejarla sobre su cuerpo, apresándola entre sus brazos. _

_-Q-que haces…! Suel-_

_-Lo siento, pero aun no estoy satisfecho- y sorprendiéndola de nuevo , se sentó, llevándosela con él, puso cada pierna a un lado de su cintura y le rodeó su cintura con sus manos, sonriendo. _

_Hinata se sonrojó al completo al sentir "eso" bajo ella y le miró. _

_-Siempre quise hacerlo así- y volvió de nuevo a por sus labios, descendiendo sus manos a su trasero. Hinata se alarmó y respingó, separándose de sus labios._

_¿Acaso quería hacerlo así?_

_-Tú sólo déjate llevar- y acercándola a él desde el trasero, volvió a besarla, hundiendo su lengua en su boca. En un momento, toda vergüenza se olvidó y pasó de nuevo a sentir la misma pasión de hará unas horas. Cerró sus ojos y se entregó a ese nuevo placer. _

_Y Naruto también lo hizo, cerró sus ojos y entregó a ese placer, que cada vez empezaba a gustarle más. _

* * *

><p>Naruto sopló por tercera vez esa mañana. Enfrente suyo, Tsunade repiqueteaba el dedo y tras él, el pesado primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuuga.<p>

-Naruto, es la decimo tercera vez que te presentan aquí en un mes. ¡Uno!-marcó ella, cansada- Viniste sólo hace cuatro meses. ¿Es que no puedes mantenerte quieto?-

Naruto observó a la rubia, también cansado de _tener_ que repetir _siempre_ lo mismo.

Esta vez, por supuesto, no lo haría

Tsunade suspiró, negando con su cabeza.

-Naruto, elegí a Hinata para esta misión para mantenerte vigilado, has pasado las pruebas bien y eso ya ha terminado, ya no tienes por qué seguir teniendo a Hinata-

Él no respondió y Tsunade volvió a suspirar, su mirada se desvió por un momento al castaño parado enfrente de la puerta, aguantándose las ganas de arrearle un buen golpe. Volvió a suspirar. En que momento se le habría ocurrido poner a Hinata como su vigilante. Era cierto que ella la había escogido a propósito porque sabría que un corazón tan puro como el Hinata lo cambiaría, pero todo lo contrario a eso; Naruto en vez de volver a ser el chico alegre y enérgico de antaño, seguía siendo el mismo ninja frío, atractivo y pasota.

Y para colmo de todos, se había obsesionado con la peliazul. ¿O enamorado? No lo sabía exactamente, pero entonces, ¿a que se debían todas esas visitas nocturnas? A todos esos guardias inconscientes y heridos en los terrenos Hyuuga…

Volvió a mirar al rubio. No tenía más remedio que…

-Naruto, si vuelves a colarte en los terrenos Hyuuga tendrás una sanción de un mes sin misiones-

Naruto siguió mirándola fijamente y una venita apareció en la frente de Tsunade.

Le daba absolutamente igual que le dejara sin misiones. El muy…

-Y también tienes prohibido acercarte a Hinata Hyuuga-

Entonces pudo notar con su mirada cambiaba, se volvía fría y dura como el hielo. Tsunade sonriendo, se apoyó contra su asiento.

-Por supuesto, estarás siempre vigilado, y no se te permitirá ni hablar con ella-

Naruto viró la mirada a un lado. Tsunade miró al castaño y con la cabeza asintió. Neji hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

-Ya se lo dije-

Tsunade le miró y Nejo se detuvo al escuchar su voz. Naruto alzó la mirada hacía la Hokage, que no se amedrentó al ver sus ojos volverse de un rojo fuego.

-Es mía y nadie me alejara de ella-

Justo cuando Neji se volteó, Naruto ya había desaparecido en una nube de humo. Empuñó sus manos, furioso, mientras, Tsunade negaba, ya cansada

-Hokage-sama-

-Lo sé Neji…lo sé…-se levantó y poniendo sus manos en la parta baja de su espalda, juntas, caminó hacia su ventana, observando a aquel muchacho rubio.

¿Sabría Naruto realmente lo que significaban esas palabras? Sabría él, que esa obsesión que sentía por Hinata tal vez fuese… ¿amor?

* * *

><p><em><span>Aquel día, Hinata tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con su padre todo el día. No querría tener que darle la explicación de donde había pasado la noche. <span>_

_Tampoco es que fuera a dársela, expresamente, si llegaba a pedírsela. _

_Él sabía que ese día había tenido que pasar la noche vigilando a Naruto, y en eso se quedaría. En tan sólo una vigilancia._

_El problema era que, durante ese día…no había podido concentrarse como era debido. Fallaba en los entrenamientos, se le caían las cosas de las manos, no prestaba atención…y es que únicamente podía estar en ese mundo de caricias y besos. _

_Un mundo al que deseaba volver _

_¡No! Se sentó en su cama, abrazando a su cojín. ¿Volver? Todo lo que había pasado ahí había sido un error; un error que no podía volver a repetirse. _

_No señor_

_Mejor me doy un baño_

…_._

_Observó el baño, sonriendo. Ese era el segundo lugar, después de su habitación, que más le gustaba. Era un baño grande, espacioso, casi como un balneario, pero un poco más pequeño. _

_No, de hecho, ese baño era más grande que un balneario_

_Cerró la puerta tras ella, dejó la toalla a un lado y procedió a desvestirse. El ambiente caluroso empezó a sonrojarle las mejillas y hacerla desear meterse en esa agua. Cuando procedió a quitarse la camisa, sintió un tirón en su hombro y quejó. _

_Dejó caer la camisa al suelo y tocó su hombro, adolorida. Hoy había estado demasiado distraída; y por culpa de ello había caído mal al suelo. _

_-Todo por su culpa-masculló molesta, volviendo a sonrojarse-No volveré a mirarle nunca más- se desabrochó el sujetador, más no se lo sacó y miró de repente a ambos lados. Se abrazó, alertada. _

_Ahí dentro había alguien más_

_Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al sentir unos brazos rodeándola, un cuerpo tras ella y un aliento cálido en su oreja. _

_Su respiración se detuvo por un momento. _

_-Yo continúo- esa voz le provocó escalofríos y cerró sus ojos, sonrojada._

_Sintió las manos masculina descender por sus hombros, bajando los tirantes del sujetador; obligándole con suavidad a bajar sus brazos para que la prenda terminara por caer al suelo. Hinata empuñó sus manos a los costados, muerta de vergüenza. _

_Naruto volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, colocando las manos sobre sus pechos e inclinándose de nuevo al oído. Hinata se mordió el labio, sonrojada furiosamente. _

_No lo haría. No gemiría por algo…como eso._

_-Sabes que me encanta oírte- su voz profunda, junto con esos masajes, la estaban debilitando- sólo…déjate llevar-_

_N-NO_

_-¿Q-que haces aquí?-le preguntó ella, queriéndose olvidar de esas manos que masajeaban sus pechos y sus ya, pezones erectos-ve-vete…o gritaré-el estar de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados, le impidió ver esa sonrisa condenadamente sexy de Naruto. _

_- A eso he venido, gatita…-lamió su oreja, haciéndola estremecer- a hacerte gritar- _

_Y volvieron a unir sus cuerpos, metidos en la gran bañera que les ocultaba debido al vaho que había formado el calor. _

_Nadie les escuchó, nadie evitó el que volvieran a estar juntos…ya nadie podía evitarlo. _

_Hinata…se había enamorado de él_

__**=Continuará=**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que la inspiración la tengo en otros fics. :P <strong>

**Como podréis haber visto, este fic es más RATED M que cualquiera de lo que he hecho, ( y si, me estoy volviendo una perver) Porque me encanta hacer a Naruto posesivo y frío. Es como..no sé, él ha pasado por tantas cosas que...¡ME ENCANTA! **

**¿Porque no puede él ser feliz tmb?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, y por favor, no os preocupeis por CAF, se intentará hacer, pero tardará... lo siento :P  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 y último**

**Lemon, lemon, lemon...¡viva el lemon!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Era<em>_ extraño. _

Muy extraño.

Naruto no había aparecido en su habitación esa noche, ni tampoco lo hizo en los siguientes días.

Una semana sin ver a Naruto.

Hinata no lo entendía. Él siempre había venido cada noche, sin falta, porque… ¿Por qué no se había presentado en todo ese tiempo?

No era que lo estuviera esperando, ya que agradecía el hecho de que no volviera a aparecer por su casa para "saciar" su deseo con ella, pero, le parecía tan extraño. Era como…el que Naruto fuera a su casa cada noche, se le había hecho tan…rutinario. Y el que Naruto no asomara ni un pelo por esa habitación, le parecía extremadamente extraño.

Tampoco lo veía por las mañanas, y eso que pasaba expresamente por delante de aquel edificio, delante de la puerta de su apartamento, teniendo la esperanza, por un momento, de verlo.

Pero nada. Por más que le buscara, no le encontraba.

Debió irse de misión

Más cuando le preguntó a Tsunade, disimulando un poco, el porqué de la desaparición de Naruto, se sorprendió. ¿Le habían prohibido verla? ¿A Naruto? Y sobre todo… ¿él estaba cumpliendo?

No, aquello no podía ser. Naruto era un ninja malo, y los ninjas malos nunca obedecían órdenes...¿verdad? entonces, ¿porque él las estaba cumpliendo?

¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito? ¿Lo hacía para molestarla o qué? Para demostrarle que con eso, le importaba bien poco lo que hiciera.

-Pues bien, que haga lo que quiera. No pienso meterme-

Y molesta, sin saber realmente porque, salió del edificio de la hogake, viendo que de un momento a otro se había hecho de noche y que el frío helaba. Se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza y agarró la manta, cubriéndose con ella. Pero todo empeoró cuando del viento pasó a la lluvia y en unos segundos, quedó empapada mientras corría hacía su casa.

Hoy el tiempo también quería molestarla

¡Lo había conseguido! ¡¿Por qué demonios llovía y hacía frio en verano?

Estaba molesta y tenía frío. Quería llegar a casa, darse un baño caliente y olvidarse de todo...y de todos.

-Desearía desaparecer durante un tiempo- pidió, volviendo a reanudar el camino

-Deseo concedido- ella se detuvo asombrada, más no le dio tiempo a pensar en más, porque de repente cayó en un sueño profundo que la introdujo en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>¿Pájaros? Hinata podía sentir el piar de los pájaros a lo lejano… y el frío. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza y ronroneó molesta.<p>

Al menos durmiendo podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin que nadie le ordenara, ni le humillara…durmiendo…

¿Durmiendo? ¿Cuando se había ido a dormir? No recordaba haber llegado a su casa la noche anterior… ¿o si?

_-Desearía desaparecer durante un tiempo- _

_-Deseo concedido-_

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, al verse desnuda, agarró la manta y se cubrió, mirando aquel lugar. Parecía una especie de cabaña hecha de madera. Una gran chimenea cubría el centro de la sala, un par de sofás, una mesa y una pequeña cocina, justo un poco más alejado estaba la cama, en la cual se encontraba ella y desnuda.

¡Desnuda!

Se agarró a la manta con fuerza, asustada. ¿Qué le habrían hecho?

La puerta de entrada se abrió y un aire frío y algo de nievo entró junto con esa persona; que Hinata al verla, se quedó boquiabierta.

Naruto se bajó la capucha, y le sonrió.

Hinata movió sus labios, queriendo decir algo, pero nada salía de su garganta.

-Naruto…?-

* * *

><p>Tsunade observó a todas esas personas en su despacho y volvió a suspirar, derrotada.<p>

Eso ya sobre pasaba sus limites.

Hiashi Hyuuga se acercó a la mesa, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-Quiero a ese chico muerto-

-Sabe que nadie puede tocarle-respondió ella- está protegido por el supremo-

-Me da igual el supremo, ha secuestrado a mi hija y le quiero bajo tierra por eso-

Tsunade le observó

-Mandaré a un escuadrón para buscarles-Hiashi se volteó y los del clan le siguieron. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tsunade suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla

-Ese mocoso…cuando dejara de darme problemas…-

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado y Hinata seguía en la cama, con uno de sus jerséis puestos, pero enfadada y cruzada de brazos.<p>

El fuego de la chimenea calentaba e iluminaba la cabaña; afuera, la fría nieve comenzaba a caer y se acumulaba sobre las ventana y Naruto detuvo la cucharada que se iba a llevar a la boca y la dejó sobre el plato, bufando. Viró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Vas a comer o no?-

Pero Hinata sólo viró el rostro a un lado y Naruto decidió seguir comiendo.

Todavía no lo entendía.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido secuestrarla? ¿Tan loco estaba ya que ni siquiera pensaba las cosas? Un momento, ¿desde cuando él pensaba las cosas?

Volvió a dejar la cuchara sobre el plato; esa chica sólo lograba confundirle más y más. Ya ni sabía lo que hacía. Volteó a mirarla. Lucía enfadada, claro estaba por esos labios fruncidos y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

¿No debería de estarlo él, que era quien ha había cometido esa estupidez de plan?

Sonrió. Y es que, ¿qué más podía hacer? Esa chica, por muy enfadada que estuviera, no dejaría de atraerle. Se levantó y acercó a la cama.

-Llevas todo el día ahí metida, sal un poco para comer- pero ella sólo le correspondió con una mirada furtiva y fulminante, que poco después desvió para volver a mirar ese punto fijo de la habitación. Él suspiró. –Está bien, haz lo quieras- y se volteó, pesando que tal vez debería dejarle un tiempo sola para que se calmara, pero al hacerlo, sintió un cojinazo en la espalda. Se volteó sorprendido.

-Quiero irme a casa- siseó ella cada palabra, mirándole fijamente. Naruto, volviendo a suspirar, se volteó y Hinata se quedó boquiabierta. ¿La había ignorado?

-¡No me ignores!-gritó lanzándole la otra almohada, que sin saber cómo, esquivó. Ella pegó a la manta, molesta, la cual luego retiró y se levantó, parándose delante de él- ¡me has secuestrado!-

Naruto pareció meditarlo unos segundos, luego la miró y asintió, pasando por su lado. Hinata le siguió con la mirada asombrada.

¡Encima de que la secuestraba, la ignoraba!

Empuñó sus manos y entrecerró su mirada

-Quiero volver a casa-

Naruto recogió su plato de la mesa y lo llevó todo al fregadero; volvió segundos después a por lo que quedaba. Hinata sentía su ira crecer en su interior, quemándole el pecho.

Jamás, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan enfadada como en aquel momento. Deseaba golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, borrarle esa sonrisa que siempre ponía para burlarse de ella, arrancarle esos ojos azules que tanto la intimidaban…

Y lo haría, oh! Por supuesto que lo haría.

Se preparó, empuñando sus manos.

-Tú te los has buscado-

Corrió hacía él tan deprisa como pudo y le saltó a la espalda. Naruto perdió el equilibrio por un momento, pero consiguió aguantarse y fue a mirarla, cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas.

-Llévame a casa,_ ahora_- siseó en su oído, estrechando el brazo que rodeaba su cuello con una sonrisa maligna, pero, todo lo contrario a reaccionar como esperaba, Naruto sonrió.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa…si juegas con fuego-Hinata se sorprendió, pero se bajó a tiempo de su espalda antes de que él consiguiera agarrarla. Se tambaleó hacía atrás mientras él se volteaba y la miraba, sonriendo.

En un momento, se posición para atacarla, y con la mano le indicó que se acercara.

-Empecemos-

Hinata corrió hacía él y empezó a atacarle. Patadas y puños intentaban golpearle, pero Naruto siempre los esquivaba y paraba. Hubo un momento en que con una sola mano le agarró su puño y la acercó a él.

-¿Ya estas cansada?-Hinata levantó el otro puño, pero Naruto también lo detuvo, y sonriendo, la volteó sin dejar de sujetarla y colocó sus brazos tras su espalda; quedando Hinata de espaldas mientras él le sujetaba le brazos. Intentó librarse, pero él tiró e hizo que se arqueara hacía atrás-¿Lo dejamos aquí, o la princesita todavía no está orgullosa?-Hinata sintió su aliento en la oreja y cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle.

-Suéltame- abrió sus ojos y de alguna forma se soltó y alzó la pierna para golpearle en la cara. Naruto volvió a esquivarle y a seguir yendo para atrás y parando sus golpes. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Sólo parando sus golpes y esquivándola conseguía enfadarla más. Él nunca la atacaba.

Se apartó de él para coger un poco de aire. Estaba cansada y respiraba agitada, sentía sus mejillas arder y el sudor en su frente. Pero no se rendiría, no lo haría hasta que pudiera golpearle en ese maldito rostro.

Naruto la observaba sonriendo. Jugar con ella era algo que le encantaba. Y divertía, no sólo porque con ello, él aprovechaba para entrenar y Hinata también, sino también porque le gustaba ver como ella se lo tomaba en serio, como intentaba golpearle cegada por la ira, y como se sonrojaba y movía su cuerpo, con esa agilidad y rapidez que a veces conseguían sorprenderle. Sin embargo no apreció lo que realmente se presentaba ante sus ojos en ese momento hasta que se dio cuenta.

No sólo ese cuerpo desprendía fuerza y agilidad, la sensualidad que ese pequeño cuerpo desprendía era…desbordante. El cabello pegado a sus mejillas sonrojadas y cayendo a ambos lados de sus hombros, uno de ellos, descubierto por la caída de la camisa a un lado, su respiración agitada que provocaba que mirara hacía sus pechos, como subían y bajaban…su mirada siguió descendiendo y deteniéndose en esa zona que aquella prenda color rosado era cubierta por esa camisa que se había alzado un poco; sus piernas blancas y suaves…volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

Todo juego había terminado ahí

Hinata se desconcertó un poco ante esa mirada profunda, pero no se dejó engañar y corrió hacia él. Volvió a intentar golpearle, pero como antes sucedido, le agarró del puño, encerrándolo en su mano y la pegó a él, sorprendiéndola al pasar el brazo por su cintura.

-Que…!-cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarle, él juntó sus labios. Hinata se sorprendió y se movió para intentar soltarse, pero Naruto sólo aprovechó para profundizar ese devorador beso. Hinata, poco a poco dejó de moverse y sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente, empezando a devolver ese beso. Sintió que la presión en su mano había disminuido y que el brazo que le rodeaba la soltaba para descender su mano a su trasero. Fue entonces cuando de nuevo ella reaccionó…y le mordió la lengua.

Naruto rompió aquel beso dando un quejido, más no llegó a soltarla. Hinata le miró fijamente, furiosa.

-Suéltame o volveré a morderte-

Naruto movió sus labios, queriendo borrar ese dolor en su lengua. Tras eso la miró y Hinata se asombró al verle sonreír de nuevo de esa forma tan odiosa.

-Lo soportaré- la agarró de la muñeca y tumbó en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella para volver a besar sus labios. Hinata intentó de todas formas sacarle de encima, pero pesaba el doble, así que no le quedó de otra…que corresponderle. Cerró sus ojos y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos enredó su lengua, mordió su labio, lamió.

Si no podía ganar contra él en la pelea, al menos lo haría en ese terreno, donde de alguna forma, ella tenía algo de ventaja.

Besó sus labios con pasión desbordada, mordiéndole el labio y besando por su mentón y mejilla, descendiendo sus manos por su espalda y clavarle las uñas. Volvió a por sus labios y le obligó a voltearse para quedar boca arriba y poder situarse sobre él. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello e introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa, acariciando su pecho bien formado.

-Naruto…-susurró ella con sensualidad en su oído.

Naruto agarró su nuca y volvió a juntar sus labios; Hinata fue separando cada rato, poniéndose sentada sobre él para que él también quedara sentado en la cama. Aprovechando, le quitó la camisa y también se quitó su jersey, quedando tan sólo en ropa interior. Volvió a besarle y a tumbarle sobre la cama. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Ya casi lo tenía

Descendió sus labios por su cuello, mordiendo y dejando besos húmedos, deslizándose cada vez más abajo…se separó un poco, agarró el principio del pantalón y empezó a tirar hacía abajo. Naruto abrió sus ojos y la miró sorprendido e incrédulo mientras ella tiraba del pantalón, arrastrando el bóxer.

Hinata le miró cuando agarró su masculinidad y Naruto respingó en el acto. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos cuando ella introdujo su masculinidad en la boca. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y contrajo sus músculos, tratando de contenerse de gemir o lanzar algún sonido de sí. Le fue imposible. Lo que aquello comenzó como torpe empezó a ser lento y placentero, algo que lo estaba llevando al descontrol y que pronto terminaría de la forma que deseaba.

En el último momento, Hinata retiró su boca y le miró, sonriendo al verle de esa forma.

_¿Quién era la ganadora ahora, Naruto?_

Y en tan sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto la tumbó sobre la cama, le quitó sus braguitas y entró en ella, provocando que gritara sorprendida y algo extasiada. Se agarró a sus brazos y cerró sus ojos mientras Naruto empezaba a empujar; cada vez más fuerte y profundo, ignorando por completo si era demasiado brusco.

La cama seguía su ritmo y los gemidos y jadeos de los dos resonaban en aquella cabaña. Naruto hundió su cara en su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo; Hinata clavaba sus uñas en sus brazos, disfrutando de ese placer que únicamente le podía otorgar Naruto. Él era el único que conseguía hacerla gemir, gritar y pedir más, convirtiéndola en alguien completamente diferente. Atrevida y apasionada.

Y a pesar de cambiarla de esa forma tan radical, seguía irrefutablemente enamorada él.

Jamás, jamás dejaría de amarlo. Por muy mal que la tratara, ella siempre estaría cumpliendo sus deseos.

Naruto le alzó una pierna y la colocó sobre su hombro, siguiendo arremetiéndola, deseando poder fundirse con ella. Mordió su cuello, dejando de nuevo otra marca, sintiendo que pronto llegaría al final…de aquello que sería sólo el principio.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de luz del día entraron por las ventanas de aquella cabaña; el fuego se había consumido y dos personas sobre la cama dormían, aunque uno de ellos se mantenía despierto.<p>

Naruto, teniendo a Hinata durmiendo sobre él, la abrazaba y de vez en cuando besaba su cabeza. Le gustaba sentirla sobre su cuerpo, desnuda, desprendiendo aquel calor que lo calentaba más que cualquier manta.

Volvió a besarla y mirar un punto fijo de aquel techo de madera.

_-¿Esto es lo que decides?- la voz interior del demonio le hizo entrecerrar un poco sus ojos-¿Quieres quedarte con esa humana?-_

Naruto no respondió. Quedarse con Hinata… ¿Hacía falta preguntarlo?

_-Se convertirá en tu debilidad muchacho. Si algún día la pierdes espero que no pierdas la poca cordura que te queda- _

No. No la iba a perder. La protegería para siempre. Nadie le haría daño. Él se convertiría en el peor de los ninjas para protegerla. No permitiría a nadie que la separaran de su lado. Era suya, su mayor tesoro.

_-Supongo que….te habrás dado cuenta de eso que sientes- _

Claro que se había dado cuenta. Él pensaba que no, al principio pensaba que era una locura, una obsesión por esa niña de ojos perlados, pero…

_-Te has enamorado…idiota- masculló Kyuubi, casi gruñendo-la que nos espera…-_

Ahora lo entendía. Con el tiempo había empezado a entenderlo. Y la verdad, no era tan difícil de entender. Quizá fuera él y su capacidad por dejar de lado las cosas o tal vez olvidarse. Por eso nunca llegó a darse cuenta de que esa obsesión, de aquellos momentos en que la necesitaba a su lado, en volver a ver su sonrisa, en sentir sus abrazos, en volver a acariciar su cabello….

Se había enamorado

Sonrió. Aquella respuesta únicamente le provocaba sonrisa. La estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza, dejando los labios pegados.

-Te amo-

Hinata abrió de repente sus ojos al escuchar eso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Se lo había dicho. Naruto le había dicho eso que tanto había esperado escuchar.

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero volvió a cerrarlos y le abrazó, sonriendo.

_Le amaba_

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después…<strong>

Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas delante de su padre, empuñando sus manos sobre estas. Delante suyo, a todo las personas del clan que vivían con ellos, su padre, su primo y su hermana. Alzó la mirada con firmeza y miró a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose en la de su padre.

Hacía ya una semana que habían vuelto de aquel sitio, y Naruto seguía encerrado en la torre.

Iban a matarle

-Te dije que no volveríamos a hablar de ese tema- dijo Hiashi

-Y yo que no iba a permitir que le maten- respondió ella-Me fui voluntariamente con él, nunca me obligó. Yo fui la que permaneció todo ese tiempo con él-

-Y tienes el descaro de contárnoslo-dijo uno de los del clan

-Que vergüenza-

-Una relación con el demonio legendario-

Hinata simplemente les ignoró, mirando únicamente a su padre

-Le amo-Hiashi por primera vez desde que entró la miró a los ojos.

-Eres una Hyuuga, no tienes permitido estar con alguien que no sea un Hyuuga- dijo otro anciano

-No pienso quedarme sentada viendo…como matan al padre de mi hijo-

Murmullos, exclamaciones, sorpresas, bocas abiertas; Hinata se levantó del suelo, ignorando por completo los gritos y las humillaciones, únicamente mirando a su padre, que aunque estaba sorprendido, seguía manteniendo la mirada firme y seria.

-Hinata…-murmuró sorprendida Hanabi, dirigiendo la mirada al vientre de su hermana

-Me voy papá- y miró al resto de miembros- me desentiendo de esta familia...para siempre- volvió a mirarle, deseando muy en su interior alguna reacción de preocupación por parte de su padre, pero aquello se mantendría en eso, deseo.

Hizo una reverencia y miró a su hermana y su primo, sonriendo un poco.

-No lo tendrás.-Hiashi se levantó-abortarás y te casaremos enseguida con un miembro de la segunda rama, quizá uno de ellos sepa perdonarte-

Hinata cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

-Se equivoca- una sombra apareció de entre las sombras de esa gran sala, sorprendiendo a todos en aquella.

Naruto terminó de quitarse las cadenas de las muñecas y lo tiró a un lado. Todos en la sala se posicionaron para prepararse el golpe; haciendo funcionar su byakugan. Naruto miró a cada uno de los presentes, luego volteó y acercó a Hinata.

-¿Cómo estás?- susurró, pasando un brazo por su cintura y juntando su frente con la de ella.

Hinata sonriendo, asintió. Naruto aspiró y alzó su mano hasta su vientre. Sonrió.

_Su hijo_

-¿Cómo has escapado?- Neji fue el primero en romper ese silencio, extrañado

Naruto le miró, cambiando radicalmente de rostro para mirarle furioso.

-Aléjate de mi hija- interrumpió Hiashi, sin alzar la voz, pero sonando serio y firme, sin miedos.

Sin miedo a esos ojos rojos.

Naruto quiso ir hacía él, pero Hinata le agarró la mano y le indicó con la cabeza que no.

-Vámonos-

Naruto entrelazó sus dedos y volvió a mirar al jefe.

-No volverá a verla nunca más- y se giró, tirando de ella para salir de esa sala.

La puerta se cerró y ninguna de las personas que había ahí se movió. Hanabi, al borde del llanto, dio un paso, pero su primo la sujetó del brazo y ella pudo notar como temblaba. Miró a su padre, que seguía mirando la puerta. Se mordió el labio.

-Es que no vas a hacer nada-sollozó ella mirando a un punto de la sala-vas a dejar que se vaya…con ese tipo…-empuñó sus manos con rabia- ni siquiera vas a decirle nada…-le miró de nuevo, frustrada- la has perdido, igual que a mamá- y salió corriendo de la sala.

Neji hizo una reverencia y también salió de la sala.

Los del clan comenzaron a murmurar y contar humillaciones y vergüenzas de esa familia, cuando Hiashi se encaminó hacia la salida, haciendo que todos callaran, observándole marchar.

* * *

><p><strong>5 años después…<strong>

Un niño corría a través de un hermoso campo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, siendo seguido por una manada de animales grandes y peligrosos, que únicamente deseaban comérselo.

-¡MAMAAA!-tras eso tropezó. El niño se volteó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y llenos de lágrimas cuando la manada de animales abría la boca y se lanzaban contra él para comérselo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando no recibir ningún dolor. Volvieron a abrirse de golpe cuando sintió un chakra fuerte; alguien se paró delante de él y empezó a encargarse de los animales.

Él rió y se levantó del suelo, observando maravillado a aquella persona que le había salvado.

Cuando aquella persona dejó inconsciente al último animal, se volteó hacía el niño, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándole con advertencia. El niño bajó su cabeza y jugó con sus dedos, sonrojándose.

-Haruto-

-Lo siento- murmuró él, alzando la mirada hacia aquella persona- mamá…-

Hinata suspiró, negando con su cabeza.

-Te dije que nada de ir al bosque-

-Pero pero…-el niño siguió mirándola, poniendo ojitos brillantes y cara de pena.

Hinata supo que había perdido. Una vez que su hijo la miraba así, todo su enfado, todo el miedo, todo lo que sentía en ese momento, desaparecía para dar paso a la ternura y el amor.

Suspiró de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Dónde habría aprendido esa técnica su hijo?

-Volvamos a casa, papá debe de estar a punto de llegar-

Y de repente los ojitos del niño brillaron de alegría y una gran sonrisa zorruna se formó en su rostro.

-¡Papá!-y corrió hacia su madre, que lo levantó en brazos y le correspondió al abrazo- ¡¿Papá viene a casa?-

Ella también sonrió, observando a su hijo, tan parecido a su padre. De cabello rubio y muy revuelto, sus ojos de un azul-griseado, su piel era igual de morena que la de él, y en sus mejillas tenía aquellas tres marcas distintivas. Tenía los mismos gustos que Naruto, adoraba el ramen, el color naranja, odiaba estarse quieto, era atrevido, siempre decía lo que pensaba, aunque sólo dijera unas pocas palabras; activo, enérgico, dinámico, alegre y también algo reservado.

Vestía una sencilla ropa de camisa de manga corta naranja, unos pantalones piratas, que anteriormente eran blancos y unas sencillas sandalias ninja.

-Pero primero deberás bañarte- y el niño infló sus mofletes y cruzó de brazos mientras Hinata sonreía.

-Me bañé ayer…-masculló frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata le besó en la mejilla y reanudaron el camino a casa.

-Yo me bañaré contigo-y el niño se sonrojó, mirando asombrado a su madre, que sonrió con malicia.

-Y-yo puedo sólo-

-¿No quieres bañarte con mamá?- Hinata puso ojos brillantes y cara de pena y Haruto no respondió, sino que desvió la mirada a un lado, todavía sonrojado.

-Si- susurró haciendo sonreír a la anfitriona, que volvió a besarle en la mejilla.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y una vez bañados, Haruto ayudó a su madre a preparar la cena para cuando su padre llegara tuviera una deliciosa y suculenta comida de su madre preparada.

Picaron a la puerta y el niño ilusionado bajó de un salto de la silla y corrió a abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa se borró al ver a otra persona para delante de esta.

El hombre observó al pequeño niño con atención, examinando cada rasgo. Haruto extrañado, ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Haruto- el niño se volteó hacia su madre-pon la mesa, por favor-

El rubito volvió a mirar al hombre entrecerrando su mirada. ¿Por qué parecía haberlo visto en algún lado?

Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se alejó de la puerta, perdiéndose luego al entrar en la cocina. Hinata observó al hombre parado en la puerta.

-Pasa-

El hombre así lo hizo, mirando a su alrededor cada vez que se adentraba más en la casa. Era grande, aunque no tanto como la suya. Tenía dos pisos, arriba suponía que estarían las habitaciones, en la primera planta, sólo pudo der una gran cocina equipada, con gran comida sobre un mármol, un comedor, un salón, y antes de entrar, pudo ver un gran dojo al lado de la casa.

Se adentró al salón y Hinata le indicó que se sentara, mientras ella se ponía a recoger los juguetes de Haruto.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- sin alzar la mirada, siguió recogiendo los juguetes.

El hombre la observó fijamente, observando a detalle lo hermosa que se había vuelto esa mujer con los años. Suponía que no debía de tener más de 21. Hinata guardó las cosas en una caja y le miró.

-Papá- el hombre le miró a los ojos

-Quería conocer a mi nieto-Hinata rodó sus ojos-Hanabi y Neji hablan maravillas de él-

-¿Por qué de repente ese interés? Llevas cinco años sin visitarnos-

Hiash la observó atentamente, antes de responder.

-Pase el tiempo que pase sigues siendo mi hija- se cruzó de brazos, ocultando sus manos entre sus mangas del yukata-y tú familia me importa-

Hinata sonrió irónica

-¿Ahora? – Agarró otro juguete del suelo y lo metió en la caja- pensé que no deseabas volver a verme-

Haruto entró a la sala corriendo y se detuvo delante de su madre.

-¡Mamá!-y le enseñó los dos tipos de palillos, desesperado en saber cual tenía que poner. Los elegantes o los sencillos.

Sonriendo, Hinata le señaló los que debía poner y el niño se volteó sonriendo, deteniéndose al ver al hombre y ladeando la cabeza.

Se le hacía tan conocido

Hinata se arrodilló a su lado y lo sujetó por los hombros.

-Él es tu abuelito- Haruto la miró, extrañado y ella asintió, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Haruto volvió a mirarle, ladeando la cabeza y Hiashi sintió una especie de corriente recorrerle la espalda.

Ese niño…tenía un poder increíble

Se agachó y Haruto se acercó lentamente, sin dejar de observarle. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él y observó sus ojos con detenimiento.

-Tienes los ojos…de mami-agarró los palillos de comer en una mano y con la otra tocó el rostro de su abuelo, extrañado. Hiashi abrió sus ojos, asombrado al sentir la pequeña y cálida mano sobre su rostro.

Tras eso y asombrándole aún más, Haruto sonrió y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándole. Cayó sentado en el suelo, sin saber que hacer. Hinata observaba sonriendo a su hijo y la expresión de su padre.

-Abuelito!-exclamó Haruto separándose y observándole, sonriendo- ten-tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte!-

Hiashi no supo que responder ni a donde mirar, lo única que podía sentir era un extraño calor en sus mejillas y una calidez en su cuerpo al sentir esa palabra.

_Abuelito_

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó Haruto saltando de su abuelo a la persona detenida delante de esa sala.

Naruto agarró a su hijo en brazos y le abrazó también, sonriendo; mientras lo hacía su mirada se posó en su mujer, que le sonrió, y luego a la persona que yacía sentada en el suelo.

-Papá! Aprendí otra técnica nueva!-

-Bien hecho pequeño- y le revolvió el cabello, haciéndole sonreír

Hiashi se levantó del suelo, y volviendo a su expresión seria, miró a Naruto. El rubio le miró y sus miradas estuvieron conectadas unos largos segundos. Entonces, Hiashi sonrió, cosa que le sorprendió a Hinata.

-Veo que…eres feliz- murmuró, volviendo a fijar la mirada hacia su hija- me…alegro-volvió a mirar a Haruto, que también le miraba-espero que te vuelvas una persona tan fuerte…como lo es tu padre-

Y el niño le correspondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento firme y seguro.

Por supuesto que se convertiría en el ninja más fuerte. Nadie lograría vencerle nunca y todos le temerían por su fuerza.

****.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.****

_**En la puerta de salida…**_

Hiashi salió de esa casa; Hinata le siguió

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? Es de noche y…-

-Estaré bien- y por segunda vez en esa noche Hiashi sonrió, ella miró a un lado, mordiéndose el labio.

Hiashi se volteó y empezó a andar hacía la espesura de la noche.

-Papá- Hiashi se detuvo y volteó, abriendo de repente sus ojos de forma desorbitada cuando Hinata le abrazó.

Hinata sonrojada, le estrechó, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su padre al que hacía muchos años que no abrazaba.

-Gracias-

Porque a pesar de como se había comportado, seguía siendo su padre, y le quería.

Hiashi bajó sus brazos dudoso, sin decidirse a hacerlo o no. Así que sólo bajó sus brazos y los apoyó sobre los hombros de Hinata, sin estrechar, sin demostrar nada, sólo…abrazándola a su manera.

Ella sonriendo, se separó y Neji, sintiendo de nuevo ese calor en sus mejillas, se volteó y siguió su camino.

-Manda recuerdos a Hanabi y Neji-

Y mientras veía a su padre alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad, unos brazos la rodearon por sobre su pecho, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Le has perdonado?-su voz en su oído le hizo cosquillas.

-Quizá…-se volteó y le rodeó el cuello, sonriéndole- bienvenido a casa-y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

-Estoy en casa- murmuró agarrando su rostro y volviendo a juntar sus labios.

-¡Papá!-Haruto de un salto se subió a la espalda de su padre, empujándolos a los dos-mamá ¡Yo no quiero verdura!-

Agarrado al cuello de su padre, Haruto miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido, que era abrazada por Naruto. No entendía porque su padre y su madre estaba siempre tan juntos, a veces le asqueaba, sin saber porque; pero también le gustaba verlos así.

_Se aman_

Eso fue lo que dijo una vez su tía Hanabi

Haruto alzó una ceja, sin entender. ¿Qué era amarse? Volvió a mirar a sus padres, extrañado y un poco molesto. No le gustaba tener dudas en su cabeza.

-Si no comes…-Haruto miró a su madre-no entrenarás con papá-

Y tras palmear el pecho de Naruto, se adentró en la casa; Haruto quedó sorprendido

-¡Mamá! Y-yo no…!-y frunció los labios, agarrándose al cuello de su padre, ahora si frustrado

-Será mejor que comas- Naruto le ayudó a que se sentara subiera a sus hombros.

-Pero-pero…-Naruto le agarró de las rodillas, sonriendo mientras Haruto se cruzaba de brazo e inflaba los mofletes.

Entraron en casa, escuchando el trajinero de los platos y olfateando el delicioso aroma de la comida de Hinata. Naruto se detuvo y bajó a su hijo de sus hombros, sonriéndole.

-Yo convenceré a mamá-y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo sonreír al pequeño

-¡Gracias papá!-volvió a abrazarle y salió corriendo hacia la cocina-¡mamá! Yo te ayudo!-

-Así no me convencerás-

-¡Mamá!-

Naruto sonrió al escucharles.

_-Eres feliz eh- ese tono burlón del Kyuubi ni siquiera le molestó_

-Lo soy- respondió él, viendo cruzar a su mujer y a su hijo con los platos delante suyo.

Escuchó al Kyuubi suspirar y ni una palabra más, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que sonreía.

-Soy feliz- repitió él, sonriendo mientras se dirigía al comedor.

* * *

><p><em>Incluso los "monstruos" puede tener sentimientos. Pueden...amar<em>

* * *

><p><strong>=FIN=<strong>

* * *

><p>No tengo nada que decir salvo...gracias a todos por los que me escribís y que leeis mis historias!<p>

Aunque dudo...¿os ha gustado la historia? tengo tan poquitos comentarios...pero eh ! que los pocos que hay me encantan! Siempre me animais jejeje Seguiré haciendo más fics, tenedlo por seguro jeje. Aunque, sabes que me gustaria mucho que me exponierais vuestras ideas. Así yo podría aplicarlas para mis historias jajja me gustaria probar y hacer vuestros desafios jejje

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
